


Seems Legit

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for elfgirljen on LJ for her prompt "humans are weird".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Legit

Cas stared at the computer with a small frown between his eyes and his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Dean, what is this thing called Tumblr?”

Dean looked up from his journal that he was updating with the latest findings on incubi with a frown. “I don’t know, man, Sam’s the resident geek.”

Sam looked up from his own reading at that. “Fuck you.”

Cas sighed. “Sam? Tumblr? What is it and why do people keep writing about ‘feels’ and ‘I can’t’ and ‘stahp’? What do they mean?”

Sam chuckled and went to stand next to Cas to look at the screen. He didn’t use Tumblr himself, but he knew of it and he knew what most of the expressions meant.

“Well, ‘feels’ are feelings, ‘I can’t’ means they are exasperated or overwhelmed, and ‘stahp’ means stop, but like an exclamation or an outcry.

Cas looked up at Sam, frown deeper. “That does not make sense at all. Why can they not just say that? And how do images on an internet page give them feelings?”

Sam blanched and backed away. “I don’t know, man, I’m just saying. Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Cas glared at the strange website. This Tumblr thing wasn’t logical, it made people behave irrationally and weird. Humans were confusing.


End file.
